unisonleaguefandomcom-20200223-history
Cosmetic Raffle
The Unison League Cosmetic Raffle is a campaign in Unison League. __TOC__ Finding Cosmetic Raffle Cosmetic Raffle was accessed by: Availability Period * March 28, 2019 - April 10, 2019 11:59 a.m. Unison Time. Announcement of Winners * April 18, 2019 05:00 a.m. Unison Time (Announcement of Winners). Entry Rules Participants agree to these rules upon entry to this campaign. Entry Requirements * Participants must have a Unison League account. * Participants must have completed the Tutorial. * Participants must go to the Campaign Page within the game during the campaign period and select a Cosmetic combination to submit as their entry. * By entering this campaign, participants become eligible for any Participation Rewards, as well as for the opportunity to win the Perfect Match Prize or Almost Perfect Prize. Participation Conditions Players can enter the raffle once per day, once per user ID. (One day refers to 12:00 a.m. to 11:59 p.m. Unison Time on the day of application.) Other Notes About Participation * Participants are entitled to receive an in-game item as a Participation Reward for each entry. The Participation Reward is determined at random, and cannot be exchanged or returned. * Winners of the Perfect Match Prize and Almost Perfect Prize are determined by submitted Cosmetic combinations (Weapon, Head Gear, and Body Gear). Face and Hairstyle selections do not affect the winning combination in any way. * During the campaign, players cannot submit the same Cosmetic combination (Weapon, Head Gear, and Body Gear) multiple times. * Players can view the Cosmetics they have already submitted in their Submission History. Submissions cannot be changed once they have already been submitted. * Prizes, participation rewards, and conditions for this campaign may be changed at any time without prior notice. * Ateam cannot reply to any questions regarding participation in this campaign or raffle results. * Participation with the intent of reselling items on internet auction sites or through other means is prohibited. Any players determined to be listing said items for the purpose of reselling may be requested to remove them. * Users are responsible for any connection or network fees incurred. Ateam bears no responsibility for any connection problems or network issues that may arise. * Ateam is not be held responsible for any issues arising between participants and third parties regarding this campaign, or damages resulting from errors in user information. * This campaign may be ended at any time sooner than originally designated. * Listed information and any details related to this campaign may be changed at any time without prior notice. Prizes Perfect Match Prize Win Conditions: Player's submitted Cosmetic combination must match precisely the Cosmetic combination randomly picked by the Unison League team. Rewards: One High Cost Monster Guaranteed Spawn Ticket, plus 75,000 Gems divided evenly between all winners (including winners of the Almost Perfect Prize). Almost Perfect Prize Win Conditions: Two pieces of the player's submitted Cosmetic combination must match the Cosmetic combination selected by the Unison League team. Rewards: 75,000 Gems divided evenly between all winners (including winners of the Perfect Match Prize). About Perfect Match and Almost Perfect Prize Winners * Winning Cosmetic combinations for the Perfect Match and Almost Perfect Prizes will be determined at random after the campaign period ends. * There is no minimum guaranteed prize for each winner. * In the event the amount of Gems is less than 1 Gem once evenly divided among all Perfect Match and Almost Perfect Prize winners, 1 Gem will be awarded. * Each game user ID is entitled to win one prize only. Winners of the Perfect Match Prize will not be eligible to win the Almost Perfect Prize. (In no case will a player be able to win both the Perfect Match Prize and Almost Perfect Prize.) * Perfect Match and Almost Perfect Prizes must be collected from a player's Present Box after logging in within 180 days of prize distribution. * Winners of the Perfect Match Prize and Almost Perfect Prize will be awarded with the designated prize items. Participation Rewards Participants will receive an in-game Item each time they make a Cosmetic submission. The Participation Reward is determined at random. * Exclusive Monster Exchange Ticket ** Exchange Items: *** x1 *** x1 *** x1 *** x1 *** x1 *** x1 *** x1 *** x1 *** x1 *** x1 *** x1 * 1/3/5 Gem(s) * x1 * x1 Facebook Campaign There is also an additional Facebook campaign where players can post a screenshot of their selected Cosmetic Raffle entry for a reward of 3 Gems once a day for a total of 42 Gems in 14 days. Available Cosmetic Options Hairstyle Cosmetic Items Face Cosmetic Items Weapon Gear Head Gear Body Gear Notes * External Links * Notices [Event 2019-3-28 Win up to a total of 75,000 Gems!] * Unison League - Posts